User talk:Commander data
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 13:12, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Aerobus If you wish to keep rewriting this article, I suggest you provide a canon source with your contribution. Otherwise, since it has been previously deleted for being non-canon it is going to continue being immediately deleted from here on out. --Alan del Beccio 13:28, 10 August 2006 (UTC) New articles Hi Commander data. In the last hour, you created three articles that seem to be non-canon. Please read up on our policies, linked in the above welcome message, and don't create further articles about topics that haven't been mentioned in the episodes. Also, please check our Manual of Style to find out how to format articles. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 14:07, 19 August 2006 (UTC) I blocked your account to make you aware of the messages we left for you, here. Your block will be lifted in 2 hours, or may be lifted earlier if you comment here. Please do. :) Thanks, Cid Highwind 14:21, 19 August 2006 (UTC) Article creation When you create an article # please make sure you're using information from a canon source # cite your source(s) in the article # check your spelling, punctuation, grammar, capitalization, etc. before you save # check to make sure that any links you create are to valid pages # make sure your article title conforms to MA's naming conventions Thanks! -- Renegade54 14:09, 19 August 2006 (UTC) New help articles Hi. We already have an extensive system of help pages . Please stop creating new ones, especially under misspelled titles in the main namespace. Please also read the several comments above that are already asking you to do/stop the same thing... -- Cid Highwind 13:04, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Article creation, again Please review the points I made above. In particular, with the zebra article, you failed to cite your source, and you did not use proper formatting (or any formatting, for that matter). Thanks. -- Renegade54 18:51, 17 September 2006 (UTC) New articles Please use the search function to make sure you are not creating articles that already exist. You have just created two articles that we already had better versions of, one I have made into a redirect, the other I am nominating for deletion. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:03, 22 September 2006 (UTC) Once more Ok, I'll try this one more time... when you create an article (or add information to an existing article), you must . You just created the article video camera, and again, there is no citation. In addition, there is no punctuation, no capitalization, misspellings, and improper grammar. On top of that, you created two new articles linked to video camera, 20th and 21st, that duplicate existing articles, and are themselves unformatted. This all just results in someone else having to come along behind you and fix articles, delete unnecessary files, and in general, clean up after you. Please follow the guidelines in , including the links on that help page, before creating any more new articles. Thanks. -- Renegade54 20:13, 22 September 2006 (UTC) Cancer of the cervix I'm curious, in what episode or film was cervical cancer ever referenced? --From Andoria with Love 18:13, 23 September 2006 (UTC) Canon I guess I'll try my hand at this. Read the and policies. Follow it. Most of these other comments on your user page would not h=be a problem if you would follow this policy. Please learn and grow. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:56, 29 September 2006 (UTC) Blake 7 Stop creating Blake's 7/Doctor Who related articles. They have nothing to do with Star Trek and will be deleted immediately. --Jörg 21:33, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :In fact, I think you've been warned enough. The creation of one more article unrelated to Trek will result in you being banned from editing the site indefinitely. We have asked you repeatedly to stop creating articles that have nothing to do with the canon Trek universe, yet you ignore us and continue creating them. From what we've been able to tell, you're only here in a vain attempt to annoy the community. Well, it ends now. Again, one more unrelated article and you're out of here. Period. --From Andoria with Love 21:45, 7 October 2006 (UTC) Why? Why do you keep ignoring the constructive criticism that is given to you regarding editing on this site? Shran has already warned you about being banned for posting non-canon information, and I'll add one more warning: you don't even seem to attempt to use correct grammar, punctuation, capitalization, or any other standard of writing (totally aside from our own standards here), despite repeated warnings. Either you don't care, or you're incapable of following directions; in either case, once more, and you will be banned. -- Renegade54 14:36, 13 October 2006 (UTC) Once again Once again you are ignoring the comments, criticisms, and warning given to you. You created a very poorly formatted article at acute cellular breakdown. In addition to the obvious lack of format and citation, you again included non-canon information, such as it "being discovered in 1990", or there being "no cure", or the stuff about "monthly injections". Once again, someone else had to go through and clean up your mess. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:54, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Block You've been blocked from editing for one day. Please review Memory Alpha's policies and procedures before attempting another edit. There are plenty of links above that lead to the pertinent articles. If you continue with the same behavior after the block is lifted, you will be blocked again, this time for a longer period. Sorry for having to resort to this. -- Renegade54 21:17, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :Considering ALL of the above, I just blocked you again, this time for 1 week. If you read this, please reply here. If you continue this behaviour after your block, the next one will even be longer. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 14:56, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :: I'm not sure your intentions with 1978, but clearly they were not intended to be legitimate, so chalk this up as another warning. --Alan del Beccio 23:34, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Watch star trek online Your article, Watch star trek online, has been nominated for deletion. You may discuss that nomination here. If it is deleted again, please do not re-create it. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:42, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Non-canon Once again, you've created an article based on a non-canon subject, and not only is it non-canon, it's not officially licensed so it's not even eligible for apocrypha. In addition, the title was misspelled as were many words in the body of the article, and it wasn't in a format similar to any other article on this site. You and I both know you've been told this many times before, but for the last time, . -- Renegade54 13:20, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Memory Alpha News Hi there. I have placed your Memory Alpha News page up for deletion; you can discuss it Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Memory Alpha News. For future reference, we have this page for news, although Star Trek conventions don't belong there since those aren't news – they're pretty much happening somewhere everyday. Adding it as a news item everytime it happens would become ridiculous. --From Andoria with Love 13:27, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Getting Acquainted Also, may I suggest you get acquainted with the various policies and guidelines linked in the welcome message above? It will tell you things you really need to know, like how to make redirects or where to add comments. Thanks. --From Andoria with Love 14:04, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Forum:New Admin I would like to be nominated for admistrative powers -- :First step is to learn how to type. Second step is to learn how to spell. Third step is to read and understand Memory Alpha:Administrators. -- Renegade54 16:26, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::I should add that I already told you this, Commander data, on you talk page. Yesterday. Not that you have ever bothered to read your talk page... --OuroborosCobra talk 22:18, 30 October 2007 (UTC) I heve read Memory Alpha:Administrators I fully understand it thankyou Renegade54 31st October 2007 EST :Implied in step three is proof of understanding. For example, the above-mentioned guideline states "it is expected that a nominee for administratorship be a registered member of the community for at least several months, and to have made several hundred edits to articles. It's best for the nominees to exhibit a good understanding of Memory Alpha's Policies and Guidelines and to be an active participant in the implementation of those policies for various articles. In this case, both quality and quantity are important factors to be considered." :Right off the bat, any regular contributor to MA would recognize that you don't meet those basic criteria, and the fact that you don't yet still persist in asking to be made an admin strongly implies lack of understanding of Memory Alpha:Administrators. -- Renegade54 15:40, 31 October 2007 (UTC) I have been a registered user for ten months -- :Perhaps you should start with "sign your comments". – Tom 16:32, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, you have been here ten months and you still don't seem to have learned anything. In fact, you've been blocked a total of six times already and yet you continue to ignore policies. If I were you, I honestly wouldn't bother nominating yourself for administratorship – you won't like the response. --From Andoria with Love Non-canon # Non-canon characters, ships, planets, whatever do not get their own articles on MA. # When creating a new article or editing an existing article, please adhere to the MA style guide. If you can't do that, don't edit. # Use proper punctuation, capitalization, spelling, sentence structure, grammar, etc. If you can't do that, don't edit. # Cite all articles. If you can't do that, don't edit. You've been told all this before, and have been blocked in the past for ignoring the rules. Consider this another warning. -- Renegade54 16:31, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Final warning OK, let's finally stop this stupid game. I don't know whether you are a bad troll or just someone who can't grasp even our most basic rules - but after more than 14 months of you creating strange articles and us warning you for it (see above), I really don't care anymore. This is how it is going to work from now on: The next time I happen to come across something that I might consider vandalism will get you blocked for 1 day. The second time, a week. The third and any subsequent time, a month or two. You can then use that time to either try to understand our rules, or don't. Sounds good? -- Cid Highwind 17:03, 1 November 2007 (UTC) *''1 day'' for VW Microbus. -- Cid Highwind 21:33, 4 November 2007 (UTC) *''1 week'' for Nolan. -- Cid Highwind 15:07, 16 November 2007 (UTC) *''2 weeks'' for circumventing your block period using an IP. --From Andoria with Love 03:10, 19 November 2007 (UTC) *''1 month'' for Sturgeon shuttle. -- Sulfur 16:21, 3 December 2007 (UTC) *''2 months'' for again circumventing your block period using an IP. --From Andoria with Love 16:56, 3 December 2007 (UTC) *''3 months'' for "Evolution of the Star Trek universe", after it was deleted. -- Sulfur 21:12, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Forum:Blocking violation user:Shran has blocked me for curcumventing a block by changing my ip i have never curcumvented a block unlike like some ppl I obey the rules :Hi User:Commander data. As anyone can see on your talk page, no you do not follow the rules. In fact, you could not even follow them on this page. The code that said "do not remove" makes the forum work? You removed it. I had to put it back. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:30, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::Anonymous user, you signed your name as User:Commander data here using the IP address 86.139.32.50. At that time, Commander data was still blocked for violating policies. When a blocked user continues editing with an IP address, that is considered circumventing a block and results in the block of the IP and an expanded blocking of the already-blocked username (in this case, Commander data). If you are Commander data, you violated policy by circumventing your block. If you are not Commander data, you violated policy by attributing your comments to someone else. Either way, you are the only one guilty of violation here. --From Andoria with Love 18:37, 23 November 2007 (UTC) i dont remember deleting enything from the forum i am not a vandal :I find that hard to believe, on both accounts. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:17, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::You deleted the header block on this very thread, probably inadvertently. But, as has been stated many times before by a number of different people, you seem to be incapable of following even very basic instructions and rules. That, or you deliberately don't follow the rules... either way, you cause problems. -- Renegade54 17:20, 24 November 2007 (UTC) What the heck... ...is wrong with you? Do you enjoy being a nuisance, or are you simply a twit? -- Renegade54 20:40, 8 April 2008 (UTC)